Team Cowboy
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: A Ranger, an Outlaw, a Gentleman, and a Hitman. Four Rebels find themselves in a secret war while trying to rebuild their lives at Beacon.
1. Columbus Trailer (Prologue I)

**A man took center stage with an acoustic guitar, he cleared his threat and began playing.**

 **To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day.**

A vulture bike zoomed past a sign reading: "Agua Fria."

 **Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say**

The biker kept riding through town.

 **No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip.**

The townspeople averted their eyes when he rode by.

 **For the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip**

In full view of everyone was a single action colt army revolver.

 **It was early in the morning when he rode into the town.**

The sun was creeping up the sky when the engines echoed through the town

 **He came riding through the south side slowly looking all around.**

His head was forward but his eyes shifted from left to right.

 **He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip.**

People whispered and pointed at the rider.

 **And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip.**

He stopped outside the local tavern. Where he switched off his bike and stepped in.

 **In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red.**

A man of pure muscle sat at a desk counting money from a week of extortion.

 **Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead.**

He drank from the skull of some unfortunate soul.

 **He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four.**

He broke the skull across the desk and threw the handle into a guard's neck.

 **And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more.**

His own pistol sat on his desk waiting to be used.

 **Now the stranger started talking made it plain to folks around.**

The rider went to the bar and ordered a drink.

 **Was an Alteasian ranger wouldn't be too long around.**

He slammed his silver star badge on the counter.

 **He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead.**

He unfolded a wanted sign of Texas Red and held it up to the bartender.

 **And he said it didn't matter he was after Texas Red.**

The ranger was drinking as the bartender began talking.

 **Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red**

A spy inside the bar quickly ran out to Texas Red.

 **But the outlaw didn't worry men that tried before were dead.**

Texas Red was laughing when he heard the news.

 **Twenty men had tried to kill him, twenty men had made a slip.**

Texas Red pushed the girl he currently had off and grabbed his pistol.

 **Twenty-One would be the ranger with the Big Iron on his hip.**

He checked the magazine and inserted it with a grin.

 **The morning past so quickly it was time for them to meet.**

Texas Red burst through the door and everyone fell silent.

 **It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street.**

The Ranger stood up and pointed outside. Texas Red laughed and nodded.

 **Folks were watching from the window everybody held their breath.**

The two stood back to back.

 **They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death.**

They began walking in separate directions but in complete sync.

 **There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play.**

They turned and faced each other, when the bell finally rang throughout the town.

 **And the swiftness from the ranger is still talked about today.**

The ranger had his gun drawn, left hand over the hammer, and a smoking barrel before the bell was done ringing.

 **Texas Red had not cleared leather fore a bullet fairly ripped.**

Texas Red didn't even have his hand on his gun.

 **And the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip.**

The bullet went directly between his eyes, out the other end, and stuck in a beam inside the bar.

 **It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round.**

Townsfolk ran out of their houses to see for themselves.

 **There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground.**

Their eyes weren't lying, Texas Red was dead.

 **Oh he might have went on living but he made one fateful slip.**

They pinched themselves hoping it wasn't just some bittersweet dream, it wasn't.

 **When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip.**

They cheered as the ranger returned inside to his drink.

 **With that the guitar stopped and he took a bow.**

The ranger returned to the bar and resumed drinking. But the bartender slapped the glass from his hand. The ranger watched the glass bounce off the bar and shatter on the ground.

"A hero can't and won't be drinking that horse piss!" He shouted as he revealed a bottle of blood red glass, "HE DRINKS THE BEST WHISKEY IN THE HOUSE!" The entire bar cheered as he poured a glass then went silent when he drank.

"Hot damn!" The ranger slammed his glass down, "That is smooth!"

The bartender poured another glass and passed out some to the whole bar when three people approached the ranger. Two men and a woman.

The one leading wore a green suit and walked with a cane. The woman wore a white top, black skirt, and a black cape with a purple interior. Lastly the other man had black suit pants, white jacket, and a red tattered cape.

"I gotta say," the man wearing the cape spoke first, "That was a hell of a shot."

"Indeed it was," the leader nodded, "Would it be possible to have a word with you?"

The ranger went to a nearby table with four seats. He poured a drink for everyone and took a seat.

"My name is Ozpin," the leader took a small swig, "To my right is Qrow Branwen, and to my left is Glynda Goodwitch."

The one now dubbed Qrow downed the glass with one gulp, "Damn, you were right. This is smooth."

Glynda on the other hand only took a small sip, she looked as if she didn't have the taste for it.

"You don't partake?" The ranger looked over to Glynda.

"On occasion," she pushed the glass away.

"It's not for everyone," the ranger shrugged, "So what did you want to discuss?"

"Tell me about yourself," Ozpin interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"Seriously?" The ranger smiled, "Alright, both my parents are marines, they taught me to shoot and once I could I set out to make my mark on the world."

"How old are you?" Qrow asked.

"Seventeen," the ranger refilled his and Qrow's glasses.

"How would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks," the ranger answered almost immediately.

"Oh?" Glynda finally spoke, "And why not?"

"If I wanted schooling I'd gone to school," the ranger shrugged, "Not that I could afford it to begin with. Besides I'm supposed to believe y'all doing this out of the kindness of your hearts?"

"True," Ozpin admitted, "We gain a powerful student in the academy and you'll get room and board. Now I see you like helping people by hunting down criminals here and there, but let me ask you this: If the Grimm wipe everyone out, what would be the point?"

The ranger swallowed his drink, turned his glass over, and slammed it on the table.

"Alright, you got my attention. When do we start?"

"As soon as I have your name."

"Columbus," the ranger raised his glass and the three brought their glasses to his.

"Welcome to Beacon Columbus," the three smiled.


	2. Washington Trailer (Prologue II)

**Take my love**

 **Take my land**

 **Take me where I cannot stand.**

A man walked into a barn where a distressed woman was waiting for him. He helped her on the horse, but didn't get on himself.

"Wash what are you doing?" she watched him.

"Get going," he pointed outside, "Whatever happens, you keep riding, DON'T come back."

"You stay out of trouble you hear?" She leaned down and kissed him.

"Aint no trouble darling," he slapped the horse and watched it run off.

 **I don't care**

 **I'm still free**

 **You can't take the sky from me**

Washington sighed and closed his eyes. He walked to the double doors and peaked outside.

The barn was surrounded, men on foot and men on horseback, all of them had rifles pointed at the door.

He sighed once again and looked down.

 **Take me out**

 **To the black**

 **Tell them I aint coming back.**

He pushed the doors open and drew his pistol. He was able to shoot three men before everyone else started firing.

His aura held as long as it could, but it wasn't infinite. Eventually bullets starting piercing his skin.

 **Burn the land**

 **Boil the sea**

 **You can't take the sky from me**

"What the hell was that?" Qrow stood up.

"Gunfire," Glynda stood up, "Someone must have encountered the Grimm."

"Something doesn't feel right," Qrow looked in the direction of the firing, "There were way too many shots for just one huntsman, and an attack so close to home? I'm going to go see."

"Qrow!" Glynda yelled but he had already taken off.

 **There's no place I can be**

 **Since I found serenity**

Washington coughed up blood as he watched the men leave. His body was riddled with holes, and he dropped his pistol in the process. He let out a pained grunt when he fell on his knees. He started staring at the clouds when he fell backwards. His breathing was getting harder.

"Holy shit!" He heard a voice yell.

"Ozpin," a different voice was there, a female one, "We need a medevac at our location NOW!"

"Come on kid," the man took Washington's hand and squeezed, "Stay with us."

 **You can't take the sky from me.**

Washington grunted as he forced his eyes open. Pure white was all he saw, _The Pearly Gates? Huh, never would've imagined._ His thoughts stopped when he heard beeping? A distorted voice? Where was he?

"Doc!" the voice was getting clearer, "Where the hell is the doctor?! Hey easy there, kid."

Washington felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did," he struggled to say, "Did she get away?"

"What?" the voice asked.

There was a sudden blinding light, is response was a curse and pushing the light away.

"So, you're alive," a different voice called, only this was different. This one carried authority, it was cold, Washington knew he wasn't going to like this, "I was notified almost immediately when they ran your blood. You've got quite the reputation Mr. Washington, and at only seventeen too."

"Now, now James," a calmer voice entered the mix.

"Ozpin this man is a criminal, he's committed atrocities in all four kingdoms. He comes back with me."

"SHUT UP!" Washington yelled, "ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION! DID SHE GET AWAY?!"

"You have no right demanding anything from us!" the one now known as James yelled back.

"Who?" Ozpin asked.

"There was a woman," Washington began, "On horseback, running away from where I was."

"We didn't find anyone," Qrow shook his head, "Not even a trace."

"Yeah," Washington smiled, "She's real good about not being found, but as long as you didn't find a body, I know she's out there. Now, as interested in this conversation as I am, I need to go find her."

"You're not going anywhere," James pointed at the restraints on Washington's wrists.

"Unless you plan on killing me," Washington examined the restraints, "I'm leaving."

"Now, now gentlemen," Ozpin waved his cane between Washington and James, "I think we can come to an understanding here."

"Ozpin, you can't be serious!" James protested.

"You said this woman is really good at hiding," Ozpin parroted, "So you'll need recourses to find her. Become a student at my school and you'll have access to whatever you need."

"What's the catch?" Washington asked.

"You'll be surrounded by trained Huntsman and Huntresses," Ozpin began, "And if you leave campus without your teammates, a guardian will go with. Will that be satisfactory James?"

James just grunted in response.

"And you Mr. Washington?"

"Go to school on a leash or go to prison," Washington said with a sarcastic tone, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Welcome to Beacon Washington."

No this is not Washington from RVB, considering he'd WAY too old for this.

Also, I don't have set days off, so chapter updates will not be constant, so if I'm gone for a few days in a row, don't freak out on me now.


	3. Bismarck Trailer (Prologue III)

Two people sat at the far corner of the bar. They'd hoped coming here no one would recognize them, and they were right.

Most of the patrons were minding their own business, they did get an eye from a man at the jukebox, but he too went back to his business.

"Finally," Leonidas Nikos sighed, "Now, that was some finale Pyrrha. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you dad," Pyrrha blushed.

The waitress brought the two some menus, when they heard a swear from the man in a suit.

"What's wrong B?" The waitress asked.

"Damn machine busted again," he went behind the bar and grabbed some tools. He then went to Leonidas, "My apologies, but..."

Both Leonidas and Pyrrha were dreading what was coming next.

"I shouldn't have swore in front of your daughter," he tipped his high-roller hat, "Put their meal on my tab."

Both of them were caught off guard, the waitress seemed unfazed, and 'B' went back to the machine.

"Who's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's Bismarck," the waitress answered, "He's the owner's son. Parents always told him never to swear in front of a lady. But he's only human, and slips now and again."

As they ordered, Bismarck worked, and a small group of people in white walked in. Three white haired individuals caught Bismarck's eye. One was older than him, one was about his age, and the last was younger. The rest were their plethora of bodyguards.

"I knew she'd be here," the boy spoke while the muscle urged everyone else to leave. The waitress and Bismarck stayed since they worked there.

Pyrrha frowned once she'd been recognized, all she wanted was a day with her dad away from the fans.

"Whitley," the older one coldly stated.

"Oh hush Winter," he dismissed, "I'm having a conversation with my future bride."

"Bride?" Leonidas smiled.

"Yes, Bride," Whitley clearly agitated he had to repeat himself, "I've come to take the Goddess of Victory as my wife."

"You know my momma," Bismarck stood up from the floor, "She always told me that we southerners get our manners from you Atlas boys. Now I was thinking: "Ain't that a pity? Y'all didn't keep none for y'all self."

"I have more manners in my pinky than an illiterate pleb does in their whole body, "Whitley scoffed, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"An entitled Brat who's about to get some manners beaten into him," Bismarck growled.

Winter and Leonidas raised an eyebrow, Pyrrha and the other sister blushed, while Whitley and the guards glared.

"I am Whitley Schnee," he was pink with anger, "My sisters Winter and Weiss, and this is Pyrrha Nikos, the winner of the tournament."

"I'm still missing the part where all that means you can treat her like some prize and take her where you like," Bismarck shrugged off everything Whitley said, "Manners. Maketh. Man. Now let me translate that for you."

Winter grabbed Weiss and Whitley and stepped back. While Bismarck tossed the tool he was holding back to the jukebox.

 **It lit up and began playing a guitar intro.**

 **"One, Two, Three, Four!"**

 **"Y'all pretty ladies around the world."**

 **"Got a weird thing to show you"**

 **"So tell all the boys and girls."**

The first guard charged with a right hook, but Bismarck ducked underneath and elbowed him in the jaw. As he was on the floor he kicked him into the bar knocking him out.

 **Tell your brothers, sisters, and your mommy too.**

 **Cause we're about to go down**

 **And you know just what to do**

The next guy drew a dagger, so Bismarck drew his own weapon, a lasso. It wrapped around his arm and pulled him close. Bismarck disarmed him, punched him in the throat, while the dagger was in the air his lasso wrapped around the handle. Bismarck twirled it over his head and then it wrapped his torso and stabbed him in the shoulder. As he screamed he was also thrown into the bar.

 **Wave your hands in your air**

 **Like you don't care**

 **Glide by all the people as they start to look and stare**

Winter was about to step in when he reached behind his back, but stopped when he pulled a handle? With the press of a button ten feet of leather extended and let out a thunderous crack.

 **Do your dance**

 **Do your dance**

 **Do your dance quick**

 **Come on pretty lady tell me what's the word.**

Bismarck began whipping the rest of the guards. The whip switched hands multiple times, once it left his hands entirely and spun around his neck! He wrapped around one's neck and threw him over his shoulders into the pool table. The last one standing threw a chair, but Bismarck's whip gripped the leg and he threw it back at him. Breaking the jukebox in the process.

"Goddamn it," Bismarck sighed, "I just fixed that damn thing."

"Y-YOU!" Whitley was pink with anger.

"You're turn boy," Bismarck cracked his whip.

"I think there's been enough fighting," Weiss stood between Bismarck and Whitley.

"Sister what are you doing?!" Whitley screeched, "This inbred illiterate-!"

"Don't speak unless you intend on improving the silence," Bismarck cut Whitley off, "Your intelligence is lower than the temperature."

Winter and Weiss had to stifle a chuckle.

"Now how about we leave and let bygones be bygones?" Winter asked.

"Just like that?" Bismarck asked.

"Yes," Weiss nodded, "It was our fault and we attacked you."

"No madam," Bismarck tipped his hat, "Y'all didn't do nothing." His voice focused on Whitley, "But if that's what you think is best."

The sisters nodded and dragged Whitley out of the bar kicking and screaming curses at Bismarck.

"Here you go!" The waitress brought out their order acting like nothing was wrong.

"Did you not see any of that?!" Leonidas gestured toward the fallen guards.

"The fight?" She pointed behind her, "Eh, let me know when it warrants bringing out Hannah."

"Hannah?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

A whistle gained her attention and Bismarck was holding a black double-action revolver, with an ivory handle with: "Hannah" engraved with golden letters on the barrel.

"Would you mind joining us?" Leonidas beckoned him.

"What's the occasion?" Bismarck holstered Hannah, and retrieved his lasso.

"I have questions," Leonidas responded, "Who are you? Where'd you learn to fight like that? Why didn't we see you in the tournament?"

"Dad," Pyrrha giggled, "Let him answer one before asking another."

"Well as San said," Bismarck sat down, "My name is Bismarck. My parents taught me how to fight. I never fight in tournaments, because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know that I can do."

"I like you," Leonidas smiled at his last statement.

"Moving a little fast aren't we?" San gave him a bottle of bourbon, "Just because I beat up a couple of men who had it coming?"

"That and you're the first person to not fanboy over my daughter," Leonidas nodded.

Pyrrha waved as she was eating.

"Am I supposed to?" Bismarck poured a glass for himself.

Leonidas and Pyrrha almost chocked on their food.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha cleared her throat, "Could you repeat that?"

"I don't know either of you," Bismarck drank his glass, "Well I'm assuming you're Pyrrha given from what the kid said."

"Well-" Pyrrha stuttered, "Yes I'm Pyrrha."

"What is going on here?" another group of people entered the bar.

One was a military man, donning dress blues as he looked at the fallen men. One wore a green suit with a cane, but not for a limp. One was a woman who stepped carefully around the bodies. Finally was a drunk who laughed when he saw the rest.

"Welcome," San greeted with a smile, "Table or booth?"

"I'd like to know what happened to my men," The rank on his uniform gave him the title of General.

"Until we meet again," Bismarck tipped his hat, "Now I already had to teach these so called men some manners. Did nobody in Atlas tell you how to treat a lady?"

The drunk began to laugh as he pointed at a table; San sat them down with menus.

"Am I right in assuming that you're the one who did this?" The green suit asked.

"You'd be correct," Bismarck nodded, "Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's funny," the drunk chuckled, "We came here to talk to her," he pointed at Pyrrha, "Now we have two people of interest."

"Ozpin?" Leonidas stood up, "What's going on?"

"We noticed that Ms. Nikos hadn't applied to any of the academies yet," Ozpin explained, "We were hopefully going to persuade to join one of ours. But it seems as Qrow pointed out, we have two people of interest."

"Oh you don't need to do that professor," Pyrrha waved, "I had already planned on attending Beacon when classes started."

"Then I look forward to seeing you in class Ms. Nikos," Ozpin smiled, "Now onto you Mr. Bismarck."

"No," he drank another glass.

"That was quick," Qrow looked at the bottle he was holding. Bismarck saw this and handed him the bottle.

"I'm not going to a school where the men don't know the proper way to treat a lady," the woman raised an eyebrow, "Much less if five men can't hold their own against one man. It can't really be much of an academy to begin with."

Qrow spit out his drink from laughing.

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that," Ozpin smiled, "I operate a different one from James. My school is Beacon Academy in Vale."

"Oh," Bismarck nodded, "Well that's a different story. I'm in."

"Just like that?" Qrow asked.

"Atlas doesn't know how to treat a lady," Bismarck began, "Mistral is full of degenerates, and Vacuo is well Vacuo."

"He's not wrong," Qrow nodded.

"Welcome to Beacon?" Ozpin slowly said, "I honestly thought this was going to take more than that..."


	4. Indianapolis Trailer (Prologue IV)

"You did what!?" Winter slammed her fist on Jacques' desk.

"I hired some additional security for the event," Jacques repeated.

"You hired an assassin!" Winter yelled.

"I did," Jacques didn't attempt to hide it, "I've never trusted Ironwood's security, and I needed the best."

"Do you really think I can't protect my own sister?" Winter accused.

"No I don't think you can."

 **Weiss took center stage.**

 **She looked nervous as the crowd went silent.**

 **Mirror, tell me something**.

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

In the rafters above the stage were men. They wore Grimm masks and a wolf with three lines slashed through it.

They clung to the shadows about to strike their prey in front of the crowd.

But they didn't know a predator was lurking in the shadows with them.

 **Mirror, tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

A garrote silently slid across the neck of one man and dragged him into the darkness.

 **What's inside me?**

 **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

The predator hadn't alerted his prey, he had been informed that 12 men were coming.

"11," he whispered to himself.

He drew a silenced glock 32 and brought it to the base of a man's skull.

"10," he pulled the trigger.

 **A rapid piano solo played while Weiss vocalized.**

It was then his prey was alerted. Many came out of the shadows and the Predator struck them down.

"9," he fired, "8...7...6...5..."

 **Mirror, Mirror what's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I** **see!**

 **I can keep it from the world**

 **Why won't you let me hide from me?**

A pair of claws came from behind striking downwards. He ducked under the strike shooting the assailant in the torso then head.

"4," he scanned the area around him.

Using his aura he reached out looking for the last of them. He reloaded as he searched.

 **Mirror mirror tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

Found them.

Three were with him in the rafters while one was trying to escape. He swiftly dispatched the ones in the rafters and ran after the last one.

The Predator watched him from a walkway as the last ran down the alley. He would've gotten away, if the predator hadn't had boobytrapped his escape.

He felt a trip wire, and a thin wire wrapped around his neck.

 **I'm the loneliest of all...**

 **Several hours later: Schnee** **Study.**

"12 just like you said," Jacques counted out his money.

"All confirmed dead," the predator sat deathly still across from the Schnee Patriarch.

"I'd like do discuss anew contract," Jacques handed him his payment, "My daughter wants to attend a school in Vale. I would like to hire you to protect her during her time there."

"You know my price," the predator didn't move.

"And I'll double it if you take the job," Jacques rested his head behind his hands.

"Done," the predator stood to leave.

"What do I call you?" Jacques stopped him.

"Indianapolis," he said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 1

**Columbus.**

He had on well-worn battle gear over his casual clothing, but over everything was a grey faded duster. Covering both shoulders was a green insignia: a muscular arm holding a whip that made a circle. In Western Font were the initials: "S.O.K" on the sigil. Along with the quote: "United We Stand," above and "Divided We Fall," written below the sigil. Each finger had a different ring with varying designs. Just like his jacket he had an old brick style hat on his head.

"First night in Vale," he felt around his coat finding a pack of cigarettes, "And I'm lost…not worth it."

He put the pack away and walked toward a shop with the sign: "From Dust till Dawn." A little bell was heard as he opened the door, the paranoid that he was he quickly scanned the area, finding only the owner.

"Slow day?" Columbus greeted with a smile.

"Can't complain," the elderly shopkeeper shrugged, "It's the weekend, plus with school just around the corner people are probably with their kids."

The bell jingled again, Columbus saw a girl with a red hood over her head walk straight to the magazines at the back corner of the store. Columbus noticed her weapon on her lower back and decided to glance over at her from time to time.

"Anyway," the shopkeeper sighed, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm lost," Columbus admitted, "I'm here to attend Beacon, but I got lost trying to find my hotel."

The elderly man chuckled, "I had a feeling, you did have the whole: "I-don't-know-where-the-hell-I-am," look going for you."

"That obvious huh?" Columbus laughed with him, "I need to find the, hold on a moment," he reached in his pocket and pulled his scroll, "The Warrior King's Inn," wherever that is."

"Oh!" the shopkeeper exclaimed, "You're actually not that far. Go back down the main road, turn RIGHT, and you'll be there."

"That close?" Columbus was surprised, "Thank you sir." Columbus tipped his hat and left. The shopkeeper smiled and waved when Columbus left. He held the door open for a man in a white suit and five others to walk in.

He saw the outlines in their suits, each one was armed, and the shopkeeper was getting nervous. Columbus let the door go, and quietly snuck around the store. The shopkeeper saw this and tried his best to distract the men.

"Do you have any idea hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The White suit flicked the ashes from his cigar on the counter.

"Please," he held his hands up when one black suit pointed a gun in his face, "Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Calm down," white suit shushed him, "We're not here for your money, grab the dust."

Along the walls were tubes filled with different colors. Two men went to the right side of the store, one and white stayed at the counter, and one was coming right toward Columbus.

As he approached the wall, Columbus hid behind a shelf. As he drew near he reached out and put the man in a chock hold. He struggled for a bit but he eventually fell asleep.

"Alright kid," the man drew his sword, "Put your hands where I can see them."

"Shit," Columbus crouched to the other end of the isle to one walking toward the hooded girl.

"Hey!" he turned her around, "You got a death wish or something?"

"Huh?" the hood fell revealing her headphones.

The man pointed at his ears.

"Yes?" she asked taking them off.

At this point the man was glaring, "I said put your hands in the air!"

"Are you robbing me?" She innocently asked.

"YES!" he nearly shouted.

Surprising everyone, Columbus included, she punched him across the store! Another man held up his gun and she tackled him out of the window. Three men, along with Columbus looked at the Red-Hood unfolding her weapon, a scythe bigger than her whole body.

"Okaaaaaaaay," the white suit looked at the ones left standing, "Get her!"

As the three men ran outside, the man Columbus knocked out was waking up. He grabbed the man and threw him in the corner of the store when he realized Red-Hood was handling the chumps outside.

"So," Columbus drew a black blade with "S.O.K" engraved on the hilt, he pressed it up to his neck with just the touch cutting flesh, "What kind of people rob a place but don't take any money? I've heard of some weird things, and this just earned a spot on the list."

"W-We were just following orders!" he trembled at the blade against his skin.

"And those were?" Columbus pressed the knife deeper but was careful not to do any harm.

"To steal the dust and bring them back to the hideout," he was closing to peeing his pants.

"Where is it?" Columbus let up the pressure.

"The Three Bears Club," he sighed when the blade was let up, "It says closed for renovations."

"Good man," Columbus kneed his head against the wall rendering him once again unconscious.

Before Columbus could plan his next move, and explosion was heard right outside. Red-Hood was in the air, and landed on her feet. She looked around and saw the white suit climbing a ladder.

"You ok if I go after him?" Ruby asked.

"Uh huh," the shopkeeper nodded.

And with that Red-Hood took off. Columbus began tying up the henchmen and sat on the counter in front of the shopkeeper.

"Any idea who that was?" Columbus asked.

"Roman Torchwick," the shopkeeper answered, "He's a local thug, stealing, gambling, the works. Thank you for staying, most people just run away…"

"I wouldn't have this if I ran away from some thugs," Columbus handed him his silver badge.

"Wait," the old man's eyes suddenly burst open, "Silver Star, S.O.K. jacket, are you…? I thought all of you were gone!"

"Many are," Columbus sighed, "But some still cling to the old ways."

When Columbus saw the red and blue lights approaching the store, he jumped off the counter, and began walking. The shopkeeper wanted to stop him, but it was too late. By the time the police entered the building and saw the men already tied up, Columbus was gone.

"Shit," Columbus found his vulture a block away, "I should've asked where in the hell The Three Bears was, the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

.

 **Washington**

"Come on kid," Washington felt his bed shake, "Come on wake up already."

"What do you want?" Washington mumbled from his pillow.

"I'm in charge of babysitting you," when Washington opened his eyes he saw Qrow at the end of the bed, "But I've got a mission from Ozpin. So, you're coming with me, Jimmy won't be happy, but I may need your skills."

"Oh yeah?" this got Washington's attention, "Why's that?"

"We've got some key members of the White Fang in captivity," Qrow explained, "They aren't talking. Oz is sending me to see if I can make them, and when I read over your rap sheet I figured someone like you could play Bad Cop."

"Why are you telling me this?" Washington crossed his arms, "Isn't what you just said highly sensitive?"

"Maybe," Qrow smirked, "But I have the sneaking suspicion that you know how to keep your mouth shut, am I right?"

Washington had a smirk of his own going.

"Tell you what," Qrow clapped then put his hands in his pockets, "I'll make you a deal. See I travel around a lot, if you help me do this, I'll keep an ear open for your girlfriend. How's that?"

"How do I know you'll keep up your end?" Washington narrowed his eyes, thinking this was too good to be true.

Qrow handed him an old faded picture, "You're not the only one that's lost something, we're in the same boat so to speak."

"Alright," Washington handed back the photo, "Let's get on with it then."

Qrow uncuffed Washington and waited for him to get dressed. After his regular attire was swiss cheese, Washington needed some new clothes, ones that would fit Beacon's dress code.

He wore, black suit pants, with a tan belt, the buckle was larger than most and this had a green muscular arm with a whip making a circle too. It was too small for the quote but the S.O.K was still there. A plain white shirt and purple tie. A green pinstriped vest, and a black sports coat over everything. Luckily his faded pinched front hat and boots where still intact.

"Where's my gun?" Washington stepped out of the room.

"You're joking, right?" Qrow chuckled, "Kid you're lucky to be leaving the hospital right now, besides the mission we're on won't require guns."

Washington just groaned as he adjusted his belt. Qrow squinted at the buckle.

"Where'd you get that buckle?" Qrow tilted his head trying to get a better look.

"On the corner of shut up and mind your own damn business," Washington snapped.

"I know I've seen that before," Qrow ignored his comment, "Just can't remember where. It's on the tip of my tongue, but my tongue is somewhere else."

"Can we get on with it?" Washington rolled his eyes.

Qrow scoffed and lead Washington out of the hospital. It was a short car ride, but to Washington it felt like an eternity. Every bump and turn aggravated his wounds more and more. Until finally they came to a stop outside an old warehouse.

"This is where you keep your high-ranking criminals?" Washington stared at the crumbling building.

"A: We just captured them earlier today," Qrow stepped beside Washington, "And B: we can't really keep them on campus, now can we?"

"Still," Washington didn't waiver, "Something better than this place."

Qrow and Washington were greeted by a stern buxom blonde with a riding crop on her hip.

"Evening ma'am," Washington tipped his hat.

"Where are they Glynda?" Qrow received a smack on the back of his head.

"Anyone teach you manners?" Washington scolded, "That's no way to greet a lady. My apologies for my colleague's rude behavior, maybe if he'd sober up he'd remember how to greet a lady."

"Aren't you a criminal?" Qrow asked rather loudly.

"Doesn't mean I've forgotten my manners," Washington bit back.

"At least someone agrees with me," Glynda opened the door and lead them inside, "They're in there please hurry, it's been a rather long night."

"Whatever," Qrow received another smack.

"Much obliged," Washington tipped his hat and entered the room with Qrow.

One man sat in the center of the room tied to a chair, while another was tied up in the corner. Qrow backhanded him awake, the man spat at his feet.

"Gonna start talking?" Qrow asked crossing his arms.

"Screw you humans!" this time he spat at Washington's.

"Since you have no technique whatsoever," Washington pinched the bridge of his nose, "How about you let me try?"

"Sure," Qrow shrugged.

As he was about to take a swig from his flask, Washington yanked it away. The man glared as Washington stood over him, he then let out an annoyed yell as Washington began to empty the flask on his lap.

"Do you wanna know why the measurement of alcohol content is called proof?" Washington finished off the flask, "You see when pirates wanted to test the strength of their rum, they'd pour it on gunpowder and light it up. If it burned they consider it good and strong."

Washington pulled out a zippo lighter, making his eyes go wide.

"Now," Washington smiled, "I don't have any gunpowder on me, my wounds are starting to hurt, but I'm pretty sure you'll sing like a canary when I light your nuts on fire."

"W-Wait!" the girl in the corner spoke.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her.

Washington snapped his fingers, and in one motion the lid was off and a fire was lit.

"We'll talk!" she screamed, "Just don't hurt him!"

"Who do you work for?" Washington held the lighter over the man.

"Adam Taurus," she answered immediately.

"Why are they stealing all the dust?" Qrow asked.

"We were told to!" She watched Washington slightly lower the lighter, "We never get to see her!"

"Who's her?" Qrow made Washington put the lighter down.

"I don't know," she breathed a sigh of relief, "One night I was bringing Mr. Taurus a mission report and I heard a woman's voice come out of his room. I'd never heard it before that night, I haven't heard it since, and I dared not to ask who she was."

Qrow nodded and there were two taps on the door behind them. Washington was still skeptical about the whole thing, he was about to reach for his lighter when Qrow stopped him.

"We got what we came for," Qrow shook his head, "Don't worry about them."

Washington was in too much pain to care. He stepped outside, tipped his hat to Glynda, and walked outside. Qrow had a small meeting with Glynda before finally coming outside.

"Before you ask-" Qrow started.

"I wasn't," Washington shook her head, "I don't care about them, so long as you keep up your end. Now, let's go. I'd like to be getting back to my heavily armed hospital bed."

"It's not that bad," Qrow started walking with him.

"Chained to a bed with a hunter babysitting me till class starts?" Washington gave him back the now empty flask, "It's a dream come true!"

"I should double them," Qrow shook his empty flask upside down, "Wasting perfectly good booze."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Washington stopped, "You call THAT horse piss good?! Dear god man I need to take you shopping," he pulled a tiny flask from inside his jacket and handed it to Qrow.

Qrow was taken back by the taste, "What is this?! This is better than anything I've ever had!"

"1963 S.O.K Reserve," Washington smiled proudly, "Makes you wanna slap your momma, don't it? Maybe I'll get you some for Christmas."

"My birthday's a hell of a lot sooner," Qrow gave him back the empty flask.

Washington laughed, only to grab his sides, "Laughing is painful…"

.

 **Bismarck**

He jumped in the air and landed with his back on the bed.

"Not bad," Bismarck rolled around a bit, "Not as good as my memory foam, but it's better than any old spring."

He figured that now was as good a time as any. He leapt off the bed and took apart Hannah and his second black revolver dubbed: "Victoria." And began cleaning the pair.

He took his time and slowly polished the metal making sure the golden letter shined. On the opposite side of Hannah where the words: "Non timebo mala," and opposite of Victoria were: "Quoniam tu mecum es."

Once they were clean and shiny he holstered them and sighed.

"Well this is as exciting as," Bismarck trailed off, "I can't even think straight that's how bored I am!"

Bismarck dressed in his usual attire: a grey suit with dark patches on his shoulders, his high-roller hat, and his guns behind his back, two handles between them, and a knife in case the first two failed.

He stepped into the lobby as other students were grouping together while laughing, and trading scroll numbers. He looked around seeing if there was a group he could mingle with till he found a familiar sight, the bar! Bismarck sat at the bar and smiled.

"Homesick?" A voice called out to him.

Bismarck turned around and saw a stunning red head with bright emerald eyes, "Why hello there Ms. Nikos." He tipped his hat.

"I never got to thank you for what you did," Pyrrha took the stool next to him.

"It wasn't a problem," Bismarck dismissed, "That boy needed to be taught some manners."

"I had hoped to run into you again," Pyrrha smiled, "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Well I don't see why not," Bismarck poured a drink for themselves, "To new friends."

Pyrrha hesitated a moment before picking up the glass and drank. Bismarck couldn't help but laugh as she had a coughing fit.

"How...can...you...drink...this?!" She said between hacks.

"It's an acquired taste," he poured another which she refused.

"Aren't we too young to be drinking?" Pyrrha asked.

"We hunt monsters and kill people," Bismarck shrugged, "And go to school to get better at it, shouldn't drinking fall somewhere in there?"

Pyrrha tried to think of a response.

.

 **Indianapolis**

It had been a while since he was in Vale, but he remembered the important landmarks. He approached the liquor store simply dubbed: Saloon and looked at the sign in the window.

"We Reserve the Right to Refuse Service."

Any other shop with this sign Indianapolis wouldn't be caught dead in, but this was different. The 'O' in to was replaced with the whip sigil, and the 'S' was in western font.

"I'd like a tasting," he told the cashier, "1963 S.O.K. Reserve, and I'd like to use tasting room three if you don't mind."

Before the cashier could respond he slid a gold card to him. Unlike ordinary Lien, this one had an 'S' instead of an 'L'. The cashier had no further doubts, he took the card, and lead Indianapolis to the tasting room marked with the number three.

The room was simple: various bottles of liquor on the wall, a spit bucket on the table, and a single chair. He browsed the bottles till he found: "1963 S.O.K. Reserve, distilled and bottled in Atlas."

He grabbed the bottle but didn't move it, he waited ten seconds before he heard to high pitched beeps. The wall next to him opened inward revealing a receptionist sitting at a cocobolo desk. With an illuminated hallway behind her.

"Welcome back Indianapolis," she greeted him.

"Good to be back Laura," the wall closed behind him as he entered, "My contract has been extended, I'll need a reequip."

"That's wonderful," Laura smiled.

"Yes, it is," he smiled back, "Are they in?"

"I have never known them not to be," Laura's smile grew a tiny bit devious with that comment.

"Thank you, Laura." He slid her a gold card and walked behind her.

At the end of the hallway was a room with three doors, one on each wall. The first door on the left, was the one Indianapolis entered. The walls had display cases of different fabrics, with mannequins demoing different suits.

"Indianapolis," a blind man waved at him, "Welcome back to Vale."

"Hello Johnathan," Indianapolis shook his hand, "My contract has been extended."

"Ah," Johnathan smiled, "In need of a new suit yes?"

"I am," Indianapolis took off his jacket and stepped in front of three mirrors.

Two more blind men joined his side.

"Is this a formal event or social affair?" Johnathan measured Indianapolis' shoulders.

"Social," Indianapolis answered remaining still.

"Day or Night?" Johnathan kept measuring.

"I'll need seven of each," Indianapolis answered.

"What style?"

"Vale for Morning, Atlas for Evening."

"How many buttons?"

"Two."

"Trousers?"

"Tapered."

"How about the lining?"

"Tactical."

"Perfecto," he handed Indianapolis a very thin black piece of cloth, "Silicon carbide, ceramic matrixes, accompanied laminate. The latest in cutting edge body armor. We see it between the fabrics, zero penetration from both Grimm and bullets. However, quite painful if you are to get hit."

"Excellent, can you put in a rush order?"

"Absolutely where you like it sent?"

"The Warrior King's Inn, room 512."

Indianapolis left the room and entered a the room and entered the one directly across from it. This room, instead of cloth, the cases in this room had weapons. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, knifes, anything and everything to take out a small country.

"Indianapolis," the man smiled, "It's been far too long."

"It's only been a week," Indianapolis questioned.

"And for my most valued customer it's far too long."

"My contract has been extended," Indianapolis looked over the cases, "I need a reequip."

"As I recall your past fondness of the Atlassian model," he pulled two pistols from the case, "I can wholeheartedly recommend the new breed of Mistralian, Glock 32 and 26."

Indianapolis dry fired, tested the sights, practiced reloading from the hip with both guns.

"Rencountered grips **,** flared magwell for easier reloads, and I'm sure you'll appreciate the custom porting. Anything else?"

"I'm going to probably need a rifle, shotgun, and knife."

"AR-15, 11.5inch, compensated with an ion bonded bolt carrier, Atlassian accupoint with 1/6 magnification."

Indianapolis dry fired, he looked down the scope and adjusted to his eyes. He tilted it and looked down the iron sights.

"As for your shotgun, might I suggest the M4? Custom bolt carrier release, charging handle, textured grips should your hands get WET."

Indianapolis did his inspection as well.

"And your favorite," he gave Indianapolis a freshly sharpened black kbar, "Shall I have them sent to the hotel? 512?"

"You knew I was coming?" Indianapolis paid for the weapons, a gold card each.

"I always know when my favorite customers come into town," he smiled.

"Charles," Indianapolis nodded.

"Indianapolis," Charles nodded.

.

 **Ruby**

She walked into the hotel shaking with excitement and anxiety. She'd been moved up two years, and was about to leave for Beacon tomorrow!

Her excitement began to falter when she realized she was incredibly late and most of the students where going to bed.

She was about to fall into a state of depression when she heard a familiar laughter. She peeked around the corner and saw something that filled her with delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" She used her semblance to rush into a hug.

"Ruby?" Qrow hugged her back what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Beacon tomorrow!" All of her anxiety faded away, "Wait why are YOU here? I thought dad said you were on another mission."

"Technically I am," Qrow chuckled.

"Ooooh!" Ruby shook, "What kind is it? Extermination? Search and Destroy?"

"Babysitting," another voice answered gaining Ruby's attention, "Howdy, the name's: Washington."

 _ **A/Q: So I have one pairing planned, but I want to know who you guys think should be paired with who.**_


	6. Chapter 2

**Washington.**

"Ok," Washington pinched the bridge of his nose as he lay on his hospital bed, "Explain it to me again, like I'm five."

Another buxom blonde audibly sighed. She was fair skinned with violet eyes, and bright golden hair stretching past her waist with a little cow lick on top.

She wore a tan jacket that exposed her midriff, under was a yellow tank top with a burning heart on her left breast. A brown belt covered by a piece of leather reaching from hip to hip around her waist. Her sigil this time was in bright gold. Underneath is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece reaching her knees. With black mini shorts and knee-high boots to complete her outfit.

"Uncle Qrow is too busy to babysit you," she groaned, "So he sent us, his most trusted nieces to take on the job."

"Aaaaaaaaaand you've lost me," Washington did his best to throw his hands in the air, "A seventeen and fifteen-year-old are tasked with guarding a known outlaw?"

"Hey, I stopped a robbery," Ruby pouted.

"And I'm one of the best hand-to-hand fighters from Signal Academy," she boasted.

"This trip can't get any longer…" Washington laid back and tried to sleep.

The blonde waved her hand in front of his face, when she got no response, she turned her attention to Ruby and hugged her.

"I still can't believe my baby sister is going with me to Beacon with me!" She gave her a bone crushing hug, "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop," Ruby felt her lungs collapse.

"But I'm so proud of you!" she let her go.

"Really, sis, it was nothing," Ruby sighed.

"What do you mean?!" She was flabbergasted, "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Ruby cried, "I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you exited?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Of course, I'm excited," Ruby began, "I just…I got moved ahead two years…I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…"

"Let me give you some advice Special Girl," Washington spoke without opening his eyes, "You are special, never forget that. The rest of the world will not, wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

"That was…" the blonde was surprised with his words, "Actually kind of wise."

"Now please," Washington put his pillow over his head, "SHUT UP!"

.

 **Bismarck**

The airship was a disastrous feeling, Bismarck hated flying. He saw a blonde boy hold his stomach and groan.

"Not a big flyer huh?" Bismarck approached, "I don't know about you, but talking gets my mind off it and settles my stomach."

"Motion sickness," he quickly responded.

"Name's Bismarck," he extended his hand.

"Jaune Arc," he shook his hand, "So, where'd you go to school?"

"I didn't," Bismarck smiled.

"Wait what?" Jaune had almost a relived look on his face.

"Yeah," Bismarck crossed his arms and put his back to the window, Jaune did the same.

"Don't you need to go to one?" Jaune asked feeling his sickness slowly leave him.

"Usually," Bismarck shrugged, "But Ozpin came into my bar and recruited me. It's funny, he was there for someone else, I'd just happen to be a right place at the right time."

"Oh," Jaune's sickness was coming back with a vengeance.

"The robbery was led by one: Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on him, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril," the tv changed to Lisa Lavender, "In other news: this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa was cut off.

Bismarck slammed his fist into the glass behind him, almost striking Jaune.

"My apologies," Bismarck said through his teeth.

"Bad blood with the White Fang?" Jaune asked, unknowingly gaining the attention of a girl with a black bow.

"An understatement to say the least," Bismarck showed Jaune a photo of a breathtakingly beautiful woman with wolf ears, "Maybe one-day Jaune, I'll tell you my story." He kissed the photo and put it back in his jacket.

"I look forward to it Bismarck," Jaune nodded, then put his hand over his mouth and ran away from him. The sound of vomiting came soon after.

"DUDE!" Washington yelled.

"GROSS YANG YOU GOT PUKE ONF YOUR SHOES!" Ruby pointed.

"GrossGrossGross!" Yang repeated.

"GetawayGetawayGetawayfromme!" Ruby repeated.

.

 **Columbus**

He stood on the bow of the ship and watched the fish swim around the ship. His coat tails swaying in the breeze. He had his cigarettes in his hand and was contemplating what to do next. He sighed and threw the pack into the water.

"I feel like I'm going to regret that in the future," Columbus watched the pack sink into the water.

He started to pace around the deck with his spurs making a little jingle every step. Normally he'd ride his vulture, but this was a free ride so, figured save on gas. He looked over and saw a familiar red-head leaning over the railing with almost a sad look on her face.

(I can do this) Pyrrha thought to herself, (Beacon is a big place, with people from all over Remnant. There has to be someone who doesn't know who I am or at least doesn't care. I already made one friend, I can make more!)

"Excuse me ma'am," Columbus snapped her out of her trance.

(Oh great) Pyrrha internally cringed, but put on her practiced smile.

"Are you ok?" Columbus leaned on the railing with her, "You seem a little down."

(Does he not know?) Pyrrha kept up her smile, "You saw that?"

"Kinda hard to miss," Columbus smiled, "What's troubling you darling?"

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she regretted saying that when she saw Columbus' eyes widen. (Well, it was nice while it lasted.)

"You wouldn't happen to know Leonidas Nikos, would you?" Pyrrha was certainly surprised by that question. Expecting the usual autograph or picture, but not that.

"He's my father," Pyrrha was growing more and more curious about this one.

"I think our fathers know each other," Columbus started laughing, "If you ever talk to him again, ask him about a 1963 Champagne. Trust me, you'll get a kick out of it. Now, back to the topic at hand, why are you sad? Your name?"

"Do you not know who I am?" Pyrrha was surprised by her bluntness, "I'm sorry that was rude, when you knew my father I assumed you knew who I was. I'm sorry that sounded even worse, I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

"Pyrrha, PYRRHA!" Columbus put his hands on her shoulders, "Take it easy, how about we start this over? Hi, my name's Columbus, and to answer your question, no I don't know who you are." He extended his hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she shook his hand, (What are the chances that two people don't know who I am? I knew coming here was the right choice!) "I'm a first year coming from Sanctum Academy."

Columbus smiled, "I am also a first year, but I didn't go to a combat school before this."

"Oh, did you take the entrance exam then?" Pyrrha was slowly relaxing now having a slightly normal conversation.

"Nope, I had just finished with a bounty mission when Ozpin, his second, and a drunk found me and recruited me." Columbus retold his tale.

"Really?" Pyrrha was genuinely interested.

"An outlaw by the name of Texas Red," Columbus gave her a folded-up paper, "At home I frame each one and put them on the wall, this'll be the first one at Beacon."

"$500,000?!" Pyrrha read off the poster.

Columbus shrugged, "I never cared for money. I just hunt the outlaws." He handed her his silver badge, "My dad made me promise the day he gave me this, made me promise to always help the people."

"Is that why you're becoming a huntsman?" Pyrrha folded the paper and gave it back.

"I was happy just hunting down outlaws, but Ozpin asked me a question that I hadn't thought of: "If the Grimm wipe everyone out, what would be the point?"

.

 **Indianapolis.**

A large bag folded in half was held by a strap over his shoulder. While he had a metal case in his other hand, with the entire sigil quotes and all on the cover.

He wore one of his new suits, a black pinstriped three piece, black and white brogues, a solid black double-breasted overcoat, and a wide brim fedora.

"I…" Weiss felt shy around him, "I like your new suit."

"Thank you Weiss," Indianapolis nodded, "It seems I'm not the only one who changed their wardrobe."

"Oh!" Weiss was surprised and glad, "Do you like it?"

Indianapolis was confused as to why she asked, "My opinion shouldn't concern you, but I like your, how you say: combat skirt."

Weiss smiled as the private bullhead landed at Beacon. Her and Indianapolis walked a head while men pushed a cart with her luggage. As they walked a red-hood fell into the cart.

"I'm already missing the bed," Washington fiddled with his cuffs.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"Uhh sorry," Ruby sat up.

"Sorry?" Weiss pointed, "Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby tried to stack the cases back up.

"Give me that," Weiss snatched the box from Ruby's hands, "This is Dust mined and purified at the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhhh…" Ruby stared.

"What are you, brain dead?" Weiss took a vial from the box and shook, "Dust! Fire, water, energy!" A red cloud began to form as Ruby stood up, "Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in?"

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-CHOOOOOO!" Ruby sneezed causing an explosion. Indianapolis quickly pulled Weiss into his arms and his back to the blast, Washington tackled Ruby and covered her. Indianapolis quickly checked Weiss, then turned around drawing his gun.

"Ho now!" a whip wrapped around Indianapolis' gun and it flew out of his hand, "Didn't anybody tell you how to treat a lady?"

"I know you!" Weiss pointed at Bismarck, "You're the one who beat up General Ironwood's men a few months ago!"

"You know me," Bismarck's whip retracted into the handle, "But I never got your name."

"Weiss Schnee," a different voice entirely entered the mix, "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world."

"Finally," Weiss dusted herself off and recomposed herself, "Some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force," her voice took a turn, "And questionable business partners."

Weiss turned pink, "What- How dare-! The nerve-!" She snatched the vial out of her hand and walked toward Beacon. Indianapolis calmly walked to Bismarck and extended his hand. Bismarck handed him his gun and tipped his hat. Without further words, Indianapolis nodded and caught up with Weiss.

"So, that was a thing," Jaune spoke extending his hand to Washington.

"Yeah," Washington took it and rose to his feet, "Are you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

While Washington and Jaune bickered, Ruby was laughing, and the new girl approached Bismarck.

"Hi," she extended her hand, "I'm Blake."

"Bismarck," instead of shaking her hand he kissed the back of the palm.

"I hope you don't mind," she felt a knot in her stomach, "But I overheard you on the ship, and saw the picture."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Bismarck smirked he made sure no one else was listening, "Come on, I was married to one, you think I can't tell?"

"But you're human," Blake tilted her head.

Bismarck chuckled, "Just like I told him, maybe one day, I'll tell you my story."

.

 **Pyrrha**

"Hi mom!" Pyrrha waved at the screen, "Hi dad!"

"There's my little girl," Leonidas waved.

"Did you make it to Beacon in one piece?" Golga waved.

"Yep, just got off the ship!" Pyrrha smiled, "And I've made two new friends!"

"Really?" Leonidas and Golga asked.

"Yes, remember the bar fight a couple months ago?" Pyrrha asked, "I ran into him!"

"Ah he's an interesting one from what your father says about him," Gola smiled, "What about this other one?"

"He said he knows dad," Pyrrha turned confused.

"Oh?" Leonidas crossed his arms, "Does he really?"

"He said to ask you about a 1963 Champagne?" she repeated with an uneasy tone.

"WHAT?!" Leonidas jumped, "Where is he?!"

"Leonidas?" Golga jumped, "Who is he?"

"Someone I had thought died many years ago," Leonidas sighed.


	7. Chapter 3

**Ruby & Washington**

"Ruby!" Yang waved, "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby jumped, "I gotta go, I'll see you two after the ceremony. Come on you!"

Ruby dragged Washington by the cuffs.

"Hey hey!" Washington complained, "Watch the cuffs!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune held his hand out trying to stop them, "Oh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"

"Jaune," Bismarck wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulders and shook, "Look around at all the people here, I've got money that says you'll find someone here today."

"So, hows your first day going little sister?" Yang put her hands on her hips.

"You mean since you ditched me and Iexploded?" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"If only," Washington scratched his beard.

"I literally explodeda hole right in front of the school," Rubyexplained, "There was fire, and Ithink some ice."

"And lightning," Washington added on muchto the dismay of Ruby.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang thought this was all a joke.

"Actually no," Washington turned around to show the slight burns on the back of his coat.

"I wish," Ruby scoffed, "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage..."

"Uh, Ruby," Washington pointed behind her.

"And then she yelled at me!"

"Ruby," Washington was still trying to get her attention.

"And then Isneezed and Iexploded! Then she yelled again! And I felt really, really, bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"RUBY!" Washington yelled.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh my god you really exploded," Yang finally believed her.

"Washington," Indianapolis said.

"Indianapolis," Washington said with the same amount of non-emotion.

"Good talk," Indianapolis went to Weiss' side.

"It was an accident!" Ruby jumped out of Yang's arms, "It was an accident!"

Weiss shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhhh..." Ruby stared.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" She asked.

"Absolutely," Ruby quickly answered.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss handed her the pamphlet.

"Look," Yang spoke up, "It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay? It looks like our mutual friends are getting along.

Washington and Indianapolis were just staring at one another.

"Great idea sis!" Ruby perked up and extended her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah!" Weiss threw her hands in the air, "And we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss threw her thumb over her shoulder and pointed at Jaune who perked up as well.

"Oh wow really?" Ruby gleamed.

"No," Weiss' cold persona was back crushing Ruby's hopes.

.

 **Pyrrha & Columbus **

"May Iask what the point of that was?" Pyrrha asked Columbus as he leaned against the wall.

"Of what?" Columbus shrugged not knowing what she was talking about.

Pyrrha stared at him, her face growing increasingly annoyed. Columbus just stared blankly legitimately not knowing what she was talking about.

Finally she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I called my parents to tell them Ilanded and my father had quite the reaction to your little quote."

Columbus burst out laughing, "Now Iget it! It was funny right?"

"He said you were dead," The words caused Columbus to fall silent.

"Oh **,** well, fuck..." Columbus sighed.

"Language around a lady," Pyrrha scolded remembering what Bismarck and San said.

Columbus looked shocked, but then he smiled.

"You're right," he tipped his hat, "I apologize."

Pyrrha smiled, "Now can you explain it to me without swearing?"

"I'll do my best my lady," Columbus bowed, "My father's nickname was Champagne, and your father is technically correct."

"Technically?" Pyrrha raisesan eyebrow.

"My father isn't dead," Columbus clarified, "But when the band broke up, he went so far off the grid everyone just assumed he was dead."

"Why would he do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"He just wanted a quiet life," Columbus shrugged, "I mean doesn't everyone? Wife, child, two dogs, on a patch of land where the only noise is the wind whistling through the trees."

"I don't get it," Pyrrha crunched her face thinking of the story, "What would make you want to be a bounty hunter?"

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," a voice boomed over the speakers, "Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready."

"Op!" Columbus jerked off the wall, "Better get moving, big day tomorrow."

"I'm not dropping this," Pyrrha watched him.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Columbus smiled.

.

 **Ruby & Yang**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang landed on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby didn't look up from the letter she was writing.

"I know I do," Yang audibly purred.

Yang looked around noting some shirtless boys flexing, one chocking another, and a blue onesie. Yang quickly turned her head to Ruby, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby finished, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww," Yang cooed, "That's so cuuuuute!"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby threw a pillow at Yang, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anybody here."

"What about Jaune?" Yang rested her arm on the pillow, "He's…nice? There you go! Plus, one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend," Ruby rolled on her back, "Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends," Yang shrugged, "You just made one friend and one enemy."

Ruby threw a dog shaped pillow at Yang. She couldn't talk to Washington because he needed to be escorted to a secure room to sleep.

"Look," Yang spoke up, "It's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

.

 **Jaune & Bismarck**

"What the hell is that?" Bismarck wore a white tank top with grey sweatpants.

"It's my Pumpkin Pete Pajamas!" Jaune said with pride.

"To each their own," Bismarck shrugged taking a little drink from his belt buckle, "Want some?"

Jaune took a drink and immediately started gagging, "That's alcohol!"

"Bourbon to be precise," Bismarck tossed it back to his bag, "What?"

"We're underage!" Jaune scolded, "We aren't supposed to be drinking, much less on campus!"

"I'm gonna tell you what I told red," Bismarck smirked, "We hunt monsters, and kill people. On top of that we're going to a school to get better at it, I think drinking falls under the category."

"You're not wrong," Jaune sighed, "But I'M not drinking."

"Ok then," Bismarck smiled, "And I won't force you to. Now I saw you talking to a white-haired girl earlier, how'd that go?"

"She said I was cute," Jaune smiled.

Bismarck approved.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her much after the ceremony," Jaune sighed, "But that won't stop me tomorrow!"

"There we go," Bismarck toasted, "Get right back on that horse!"

.

 **Columbus & Pyrrha**

"Aren't you going to change?" Pyrrha wore a red tank top and red boy shorts while she looked down at Columbus leaning against the corner.

"Not really," Columbus tightened his duster.

"Why's that?" Pyrrha laid out her sleeping bag.

"I don't like taking my clothes off in front of other people," Columbus tried to shrink in his spot.

"Wait what?" Pyrrha covered her mouth and let out a little giggle, "The big tough bounty hunter is self-conscious?"

"The four-time Mistral Tournament Champion came to school half way across the continent to go to a school where she was hoping people wouldn't recognize her?" Columbus bit back more than he should have.

Pyrrha stopped giggling and frowned, "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry," Columbus rose trying to comfort her, "That was over the line. I was curious after we left the boat so I looked up who you were…follow me."

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to show you a secret of mine," Columbus led her into a bathroom and began to take off his upper wear.

"Oh! Uh! I can leave," Pyrrha blushed like a tomato she couldn't help but giggle. Every time she blushed, a giggle escaped her lips. But her giggling stopped and she was horrified at the sight before her.

Columbus' entire left arm was gone, from the socket down was a war-torn metal prosthetic. His left pectoral had a patch of metal to replace a patch of skin too far gone to heal on its own. His right pectoral had a massive scar stretching above his collar bone, and to his back. The left side of his abdomen showed proper medical treatment, but the right side looked as if an ursa had taken a literal bite out of him. His right arm was littered with scars, some showed signs of treatment, others had signs of healing on their own.

"C-Columbus," walking forward placing a finger on his scars, "What happened to you?"

"This why I don't like taking off my clothes in public," Columbus sighed, "I'm afraid it might drive off the ladies…"

Columbus laughed at his own joke but stopped when Pyrrha hugged him.

"Um, Pyrrha?" He blushed, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" her voice was a whisper, "Columbus what about you? You look like you've been dragged through hell."

"Champagne," he hugged back, "Call me Champagne, or Champ for short. It's ok Pyrrha, they're old scars, the pain never lasts. Come on, we got a big day tomorrow."

Pyrrha stepped outside while Columbus redressed himself, they walked together back to the corner. Some fans wanted to talk to her, but thankfully they had the decency to not bother a crying woman.

.

 **Weiss & Indianapolis**

Indianapolis wore a black single breasted two button suit, with silver trimming, a perfect blend of silk and cotton. A pair of unplaited trousers, a simple white undershirt, a suit made for sleeping. He found a secluded spot for Weiss and himself and waited for her to arrive.

"Can I ask you a question?" Weiss wore a simple white night gown, her ponytail undone and all of her hair down, "That man from earlier, did you know him?"

"Maybe," Indianapolis answered with his usual non-emotion, "I knew someone like him, but he's not the same person."

"Who was the man you knew?" Weiss pressed as she sat down, "If you don't mind me asking."

"The man I knew was an Outlaw," Indianapolis answered with a smirk? "He had a bad reputation known throughout the kingdoms. But when you actually knew him, he was a completely different person or so I thought."

"What happened?" Wiess leaned in to hear better.

"Ever hear the expression: 'Change on a dime'? That was him, one second he's a carefree man, the next he's the guy who's earned the rumors about him." Indianapolis smiled?

Weiss wanted to hear more, but a distant argument caught her attention. She stormed off in a huff to the bickering group.

.

 **Blake**

Blake sat against the wall wearing a black yukata, she was reading a worn-out book. One she'd read time and time again, only this time she was stuck. She'd been reading the same sentence repeatedly, thinking about Bismarck.

'Maybe one day I'll tell you my story,' His word's echoing in her head.

'Just who are you Bismarck?' not only did he figure out she was a faunus, but he openly admitted to being married to one. It wasn't unheard of, but Blake never thought she'd meet one of the few humans. 'Bad blood with the White Fang, did she join? Did he want her to leave and she refused? I think I'm too curious for my own good…'

"Helloooo!" Yang sang grabbing Blake's attention, "I believe you two may know each other."

Ruby crossed her arms once she was finally free of Yang's grip and turned around.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake closed the book on her finger, 'Oh great…'

"Uhh, yeah," Ruby extended her hand but Blake opened the book and tried to read again, "My name's Ruby. But you can just call me crater…actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," Blake found herself back to rereading the same sentence as before, 'Damn it…'

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered/yelled.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered/yelled.

"SO," Yang smiled, "What's your name?"

"Blake," she sighed looking up from her book.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang!" she pointed a thumb at herself, "Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks," Blake stared at them, she could feel someone else approaching.

"It goes great with your…" Yang started, "Pajamas!"

"Right…" Blake dragged out the R.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang smiled.

"Yes," Blake snapped, "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…that I continue to read…as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang shrugged.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked gaining Blake's attention.

"Huh?" Blake was surprised.

"Your book," Ruby pointed, "Does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body," Blake happily described it.

"Oh yeah," Yang nodded sarcastically, "That's real lovely."

"I love books," Ruby stepped forward, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters…they're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

"Why is that?' Blake laughed, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby shrugged, "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child," Blake closed the book on her finger," Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here…" Ruby answered, "To make it better."

"Ohh," Yang cooed, "I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Yang picked her off the ground, only to be punched in the face by Ruby. The two then exploded into a cloud of dust, punches, and cat noises.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Blake tilted her head to the left.

"Heh," Bismarck kicked himself off the wall, "Can't hide from you, now can I? I like your friend, helping those who can't help themselves."

"YOU really believe that," Blake watched as Bismarck laughed at her.

"I do," he flashed his teeth with his smile, "I fully believe that hunters should protect the people. Give them all a happily ever after, since we can't."

Blake paused at his shift in tone, she looked back at him, but he was already walking to his bag.

"Ruby," Blake looked at the two still fighting, "Yang, it's a pleasure to meet you-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss stomped over to them, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh, not you again!" Yang yelled at Weiss, and Weiss yelled the same at Ruby.

"Shh!" Ruby bounced, "She's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side," Blake rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Yang wand Weiss began arguing so, Blake blew out the candle leaving the room dark.

.

 **The Next Morning**

"Wake up lazy bud!" a hyperactive orange hair girl sang to a boy in green.

Unbeknownst to her she just jolted three others out of their sleep too. Columbus, Bismarck, and Indianapolis quickly drew their guns with a sudden jolt.

Columbus sighed deeply as he holstered his pistol. He looked at his lap and saw Pyrrha had made his leg a pillow during her sleep. He smiled at let her sleep a little more.

Bismarck wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at his bed. It was another night-terror, he shrugged it off and sighed.

'He wore a onesie,' Bismarck dreaded turning around, 'If you're sucking your thumb too I swear I'm going to shoot you!'

He turned around and sighed a deep one of relief, Jaune was sprawled out as best he could in his sleeping bag. Snoring like a bear.

"Hey kid," Bismarck lightly tapped Jaune's shoulder.

"Huh?" Jaune rubbed his eyes, "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah," Bismarck nodded and went to the bathroom. Jaune grabbed his gear and followed.

Indianapolis scanned the room before finally putting his gun away. Weiss was just now waking up too. The two of them changed and made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

 **Locker Room**

"I know!" the same girl shouted triumphantly, "We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora," the green boy sighed as he put his weapons in his sleeve.

"Yes Ren?" she zoomed to his other side.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," he was almost as monotone as Indianapolis.

"That's why it's perfect!" she hesitated for a moment, "No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora," he closed his locker, "Let's go."

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about," Ruby stared at her locker, "Hey Washington."

"Hey," he groaned rubbing his wrists finally free of the cuffs.

"How was your sleep?" she innocently asked.

"Ever sleep in a cell?" he was popping every bone he had, "Not comfortable.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning," Washington had a note on his hand he walked over to his own locker behind Ruby's.

"Yep!" Ruby smiled, "No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." She snuggled her folded up Crescent Rose.

"Remember Ruby," Yang crossed her arms, "You're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to need to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby angrily sighed, "You sound like dad! Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uhm," Ruby didn't know how to answer that, "I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang played with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang," Ruby pointed The Finger of Doom at her sister, "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"W-What?!" Yang threw her hand's up in defense, "No! of course I do, I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the?!" Ruby had a mini freak out, "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished for Ruby as he and Bismarck walked between them, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday?! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

"It's just a little bump," Bismarck patted Jaune's shoulder, "Don't worry."

While Pyrrha was getting ready, Columbus was laying on the bench behind her. His right arm covering his eyes he didn't notice Weiss and Indianapolis approach them.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked rather nervously, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well know individual, such as yourself."

"Kiss ass," Columbus mumbled only to receive a light smack from Pyrrha.

"I'm not quite sure," Pyrrha hoped Weiss hadn't heard what Columbus said, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well," Weiss did but brushed it off when Pyrrha hit him, "I was thinking we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand," Pyrrha said with her practiced smile.

'This will be perfect!' stormclouds appeared behind Weiss, 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"You know what else is great?" Jaune stepped between Weiss and Pyrrha knocking her out of her trance, "Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Pyrrha waved.

"Yeah, yeah," he pushed Pyrrha out of the way, "So, Weiss couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrha interrupted, "I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each so-"

"You don't say," Jaune turned to Pyrrha, "Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Can I shoot him?" Columbus dragged himself up and stood behind Pyrrha.

Jaune backed away a step.

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss stepped between them, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel," he shrugged.

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss pointed at her.

"Hello again!" she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum,"

"Never heard of it," Jaune shrugged.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record," Weiss lectured,

"The what?" Jaune once again shrugged.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss flailed her arms around.

"Out of everything she could have said," Columbus pinched the bridge of his nose, "She chose that?"

Audible gasp from Jaune, "That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"I'm gonna shoot him," Columbus sighed.

"Yeah," Pyrrha backhanded Columbus' stomach, "It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So," Weiss resumed her lecture, "After hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"No," Jaune's hopes shattered, "I guess not…sorry."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile, "I think you'd make a great leader."

"D'oh stop it!" Jaune's hope quickly rebuilt.

"Seriously," Weiss sighed, "Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune," He turned back to Weiss, "Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

"That's a little too close," Weiss backed away with Jaune following.

Indianapolis drew his gun at the boy, who yelped and backed away. He lead Weiss outside when the announcements told all first years to head to the cliff.

"Having some trouble there Lady-Killer?" Yang asked.

"I guess her boyfriend's the jealous type," Jaune relaxed once he was away.

"Snow Angel might not have been the best start either," Bismarck chuckled.

 **Beacon Cliff.**

"For years," Ozpin started a speech, "You have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest."

"Now," Glynda spoke up, "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

Ruby made a scared noise at the last part.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin resumed, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby's world completely shattered.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you accordingly. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Jaune raised his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin smiled, "Now take your positions."

Everyone was launched off the cliff simultaneously. Ozpin sipped his coffee as Jaune let out a girly scream as he flew through the air.


End file.
